headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Connery
| aliases = 009-7 | continuity = 009-1 | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Eastern Bloc | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = 009-1 (Manga) | actor = Marina Inoue (Japanese) Rebekah Dahl (English) }} is a supporting character from the Japanese animated television series 009-1, which aired on the Tokyo Broadcasting System for thirteen episodes between October and December, 2006. The character first appeared in the 009-1 manga, which was serialized from 1967 to 1970. Also known as code-name 009-7, she appeared in all thirteen episodes of the series where she was voiced by Rebekah Dahl and Marina Inoue. Rebekah provided the voice for Mia in six episodes and Marina provided the voice for her in four episodes. Marina's voice was used in the original Japanese version while Rebekah's was used for the English dubbed versions. In Brazilian dubbed versions of the series, Mia was voiced by Tatiane Keplermaier. Biography was a female cyborg secret agent for the Number Nine Group and answered to the team's leader Number Zero. Her colleagues included Mylene Hoffman (009-1), Vanessa Ibert (009-3) and Berta Kastner (009-4). The Number Nine Group operated in the interests of the Western Bloc during the extended Cold War and were often in conflict with their European rivals of the Eastern Bloc. Mia specialized in the art of disguise and could adapt her appearance, voice and personality to match that of nearly anyone she chose. This was not just a skill she possessed, but was actually a function of her cybernetically enhanced body, which consisted of a special bio-skin that was maleable and interacted with her cybernetic systems and could change through an act of will. Of all the members of the group, Mia was the most playful and enjoyed using her skills to stage the occasional prank on her teammates, such as masquerading as a priest in a rectory above the group's secret meeting chambers. 009-1: Infiltrators Mia's earliest recorded assignment with the Number Nine Group involved rescuing a Russian defector from the Eastern Bloc named Zond Soyuz. Soyuz had developed an energy source of great magnitude, one that would tip the scales heavily in favor of the Western Bloc. He was being held captive by a man named Ivan Godunov. While 009-1 used her feminine wiles to ascertain the location of the castle keep where Soyuz was being held, Mia used her mastery of disguise to infiltrate Godunov's inner circle. Although the team was unable to safeguard Soyuz, they did succeed in securing his invention. Connery was responsible for eliminating Godunov. 009-1: Infiltrators Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by famed manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. * In the English-dubbed version of 009-1, Mia is portrayed with a British accent. * Voice actress Rebekah Dahl also played a character named Masae in the English-dubbed version of the 2006 horror film ''Otoshimono'. See also External Links * Mia Connery at Anime Planet References ---- Category:Cyborgs